


VOODOO

by orphan_account



Series: VIXX VOODOO series [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, F/M, Graphic Description, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, fetishes, psycho!ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People can be sick individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VOODOO

Slow, rhythmic dripping, hitting the cold flood, staining the porous concrete a dark, inky color. The silence was heavy, almost suffocating; it pressed against her ears painfully, making her hear things that weren’t there. The cold air had no effect on her anymore, her skin turning ice cold from exposure, a slight twitch here and there from her limbs. Arms sore and tired from being hanged by shackles attached to the ceiling, wrists strained from hours of struggling.

The pain had dulled to a slight throb but she knew….she knew that he’d be back and when he comes back, so will the pain. She didn’t know how long she was here for, days had blurred together and her sense of time meant nothing after not seeing sunlight. She didn’t know if there were people looking for her or how long they’ve been looking if they have; if they have leads or hit a dead end. Did they give up? Was she just that hard to locate? Did anyone miss her enough to be worried? Being a middle-class social person, they must’ve been someone who sent in a missing persons report.

She wasn’t getting her hopes up, however, she knew that they weren’t going to find her. The guy was a sick fuckhead but he knew how to cover his tracks, that much she knew. She didn’t know what he wanted or why he took her, he didn’t talk to her at all since she’s been here; he’s watching, though. Always watching - sometimes he just sits down here and watches her breakdown, screaming and sobbing at him, thrashing against the chains that trap her.

It’s like he takes pleasure in knowing that she’s in pain, that he’s causing the pain. Somedays, you give into what he wants - your screams of agony and despair with sobbing pleas; other days, you stay quiet and silently observe him as he was observing you. As much as it sickened you to admit it, he was rather attractive, someone you could possibly see as a loving husband and father. Dominate nose with a strong jaw, luscious hair that fell into his eyes - oh, his eyes. Such wonderful eyes; a deep brown, from what she gathered when he was close to her. His eyes…were something else; so deep, so expressive….except, they weren’t. They were void of all emotion, a cold wall separating, hiding, from a turmoil that was wreaking havoc inside.

It’s not so bad if he’s having a good day, he’ll go easy on you when it was time, slight cuts here and there, she could handle those. However, if he was having a bad day…those are the days where she wishes he would just kill her already. No mercy was held back from him; if he was angry or upset about something, he goes to her to let it out on. Broken bones, missing chunks of flesh, cuts deep enough to show bone; he’d come back after he cooled down and crudely stitch her back together with thick, black string.

There were times where he’d leave the door open wide enough for her to peek out; she expected to see a dark hallway leading off to somewhere. However, she wasn’t expecting a brightly lit hallway with several heavy metal doors. Something else that blew her mind - another male walking out of one of the rooms, female screams drifting behind him before the door slammed shut, cutting the screams off completely. The man was like the one that was always with her; dark, tattered clothes and a tall stance, beautiful hair with amazing bone structure; definitely extremely attractive and was probably a heartbreaker in his school days.

What unnerved her was when he whipped his head around and stared straight at her, as if he knew that she was eyeing him. She thought she’d see what his eyes looked like as well, yet all she saw was white-ish, bloodshot eyes that had bold, crossed out irises. The sight of them sent a chill down her spine and her stomach turned; he had turned back and proceeded down the hallway but the eerie feeling stuck with her. She hadn’t seen her torturer with those eyes, so maybe it was just for the other men; whatever it was, her sense of impending doom was weighing heavily on her mind.

She eventually forgot about the incident, her torturer making sure she had other things to think about; he had brought in a doll a while ago and made it in a sitting position on the chair across the room. He had stared at her for a bit after, a foreign emotion in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before, and then left, shoulders hunched, head down. When the door slammed shut, she focused entirely on the doll, trying to find all the details from a far distance.

It was a plain doll, made of what looked like burlap material, and was held together with crude stitching. It only had one eye, a crossed out eye, just like the man’s; as she strained her eyes, she noticed that those crude stitchings were practically the same as hers. She was even more confused now, why had her torturer make a doll of her? What purpose does it have? Who were these people and why were they doing this?

Tears were pooling in her eyes as she stared at the doll, coming to terms that this doll was her and if it only had one eye, then… Her eyes drifted downward, shoulders shaking as the sobs finally broke loose. To know what he was about to do, sooner or later, gave her a weird feeling; she had fallen for her torturer over time and while he was set out to kill her, she kept thinking of those moments where he was sweet and caring towards her. How his touch was almost loving when he was fixing her, gentle caresses of reasurement when it was over.

Just thinking about it was causing a panic attack, her throat and chest seizing up, making her already difficult breathing almost impossible to get a lung-full of air. Thrashing around, she tried screaming out her fears but all that came out was a raspy cry. Gut-wrenching sobs tore through her chest, frantic panting echoed off the walls and pounded against her ears, tormenting her. Hitting her head against the concrete wall behind her, she whimpered and wished she could curl up into a ball, to shield herself from the pain that was going on inside.

She had finally calmed down after a couple hours and had her head bowed when her door opened, the slow creak of it always sent her chills. Looking up through her hair, she whimpered quietly when she saw the cold, indifferent person she had come to hate and not the kind, loving one whom she loved. They might as well have been two people the way their personality collided, yet both people were the same one, one that she both loved and hated. She wanted her lovely one, she didn’t want to be in pain anymore, she just wanted him and while she did have him, right now, standing right in front of her, her loved one was deep within him, locked away somewhere in the depths of his mind.

He stood in front of her for a bit before he got impatient and grabbed a handful of hair on the back of her head, pulling on it violently so that her head snapped up. She snarled at him, trying to wrench her hair out of his grasp; he growled in response, hand rushing forward to strangle her. Moving weakly, she just stared at him as he choked her, black dots appearing around the edge of her vision, the room was starting to tilt and her body felt light yet heavy. Her heart was pounding in her ears, hard and fast, a desperate attempt to keep it’s host alive.

Just when the darkness was closing in around him, he let go, making her gasp loudly and the room tilted more; the dizziness was too much for her and she started dry heaving, turning away from him to prevent accidentally getting sick on him, though that’d be practically impossible, since they haven’t fed her anything but water. Her stomach cried out in protest, the painful contractions trying to force out what it didn’t have; she shuddered in disgust when stomach acid got clogged in her throat, gagging violently.

Lifting her head, he was still standing in front of her but he had a glass of cool water in his hand; he held it up to her lips and help her drink, making cooing noises and caressed her face when she winched at the pain in her throat. She looked into his eyes as she finished swallowing and felt a small burst of love, relief, adoration; her lovely had resurfaced, maybe…maybe she could try and ask him again…

“What’s your name?” She rasped, voice no higher than a whisper. His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he looked conflicted with himself, like he wanted to tell her but he’d be going against something, something he was taught over the years to avoid.

He bit his lip and remained eye contact as he answered, “Jaehwan. It’s Jaehwan.” Quiet, monotone, the opposite of what his eyes were broadcasting. She smiled weakly but it was enough to get a small twitch of the lips from him; it made her what to smile at him all the time, just to see if he’ll smile back. Licking her lips, she prepared herself for whatever reaction he’d have.

“Why me?” She croaked, eyebrows furrowed. He sucked in a deep breath and looked away from her, crossing his arms as he started pacing. “Why did you take me? Jaehwan!” He shook his head at her, frantically pacing now with his hands clenched in his hair.

“Jaehwan, fucking tell me!” She shouted, voice cracking, and she shook her shackles to emphasize her point.

“Because you look like her!” He shouted back, spinning around and rushed at her, hands slamming on the wall behind her, making her feel more trapped as he brought his face closer to hers. The crazed look in his eyes made her shiver, realizing she caused something to snap within him, something that she regrets because her loved one is gone again.

“You looked so much like her, I almost couldn’t believe it. They had asked me to bring you in for different purposes but I had asked if I could keep you; they agreed but with a deal, at best. I still had to torture you but on my own terms and mine only. No one else was to touch you,” He whispered, manically, eyes darting around her face as his hand came forward to play with her hair.

“I had followed you for months, memorized your daily routine, what you bought at the stores, the kind of coffee you’d order everyday, how you hung out with your friends…” He trailed off, eyes going distance as he recalled all those incidents while her eyes just grew wide; he was following her, stalking her, and yet….she still loved him, still cared for him. She should’ve been disgusted, should’ve hated his mere being but…she couldn’t bring herself to think like that.

“The things you did…reminded me so much of her…so much of my lost love…but you, you my dear,” He giggled, bending down a bit so that he looked up at her, his face now leveled with her chest. “You are the exact replica of her, of the one that got away, but I’ll be victorious this time, this time, she won’t be able to get away,” His excited whisper tugged at her heart, making her throat close at the thought of what he’d do to her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself, expecting some sort of cool metal to pierce her skin. The feeling of soft, plump lips against her collarbone was the last thing she expected; breathing in sharply through her nose, she bit her lip harshly as he traveled up her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste her skin. She shivered, the feeling of his lips were causing a mixture of pleasure and revolting disgust, goosebumps rose up across her skin as his cold hands slipped up her shirt.

She jumped slightly when he tore it off her, the tatters falling to the ground like dead weight, her bare chest exposed to the cool air, to him. She tried covering herself a bit but the tug on her wrist reminded her that she was still bound to the ceiling, making her mentally berate herself for not wearing a bra. He hummed, cupping his jaw as he tilted his head, eyes roaming over her skin, as if he’s judging a show horse; she held her breath as he crept closer, skin twitching when his hand touched her waist.

He gradually dragged his hand across her stomach, lingering a bit to caress the skin with his thumb, mumbling something that she couldn’t understand. He fingered the edge of her pants, pulling them down a bit before letting it snap back, the jiggling of flesh fascinating him; he knelt down in front of her, the tip of his nose skimming her stomach as he licked her skin. The gentle, feathery touch of his fingertips ghosting on her skin made her chest clench, her stomach fluttering; she just closed her eyes, wanting to remember the gentle moment, even if something terrible was coming after because she’d have this playing over and over in her mind.

He kept circling this one part of her waist, right above her hip where it was the meatiest; he eyed the piece of flesh with a crazed fascination, pulling on it, pinching it, even going as far as biting. Glancing up at her, he saw that her eyes were closed and smirked, slipping the knife out of his boot; he stood up slowly, knife gripped tightly in his hand as he watched her breath peacefully, eyebrows furrowed as she realized that he wasn’t touching her anymore. Tilting his head, he waited until she opened her eyes and smiled sweetly, a spark of pleasure as her eyes widen with fear when she spotted the knife.

Spinning the knife, he lightly dragged the tip of it across her hips, jerking it roughly on her hipbone, the small gasp of pain sending pleasant chills down his spine. Stepping close to her, he nudged her nose with his, one hand gripping her wounded waist, the handle of the knife pressing into the cut, while the other buried itself in her hair. He teased her a bit, leaning in slowly as if to kiss her but pulled back at the last moment, making her following him in hopes he’d actually kiss her.

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he stepped back, twirling the knife in between his fingers again, pacing slowly while maintaining eye-contact with her; he really liked her eyes, always managing to capture him in a downward spiral of light and dark, making Jaehwan battle with himself on his thoughts versus his instinct. Those eyes were the only thing that separated her and his lost love, the only thing that managed to be logical in his mind; he knew that the woman in front of him, the one that was hanging from the ceiling in shackles was not his love, yet he had fallen for the second he saw her at the coffee shop and he knew he had to keep her, one way or another, she would be forever his.

He had to get rid of the one mistake first.

She wanted to cry when he started advancing towards her, eyes wide with a crazed gleam and a sickly sweet smile, still twirling the knife between his fingers. He suddenly lashed out towards her, a glint of light flashing followed by a burning pain across her chest, blood splattering his flawless face; she knew he had sliced her, could feel the stinging pain and the dripping blood, but it wouldn’t completely register in her mind, it happened so quickly.

He struck again, going from the other side, creating a bloody cross on her chest, fast-paced drips of blood collecting below her to add to the day old pool that was already there. The streams of blood rolling down her stomach and legs distracted Jaehwan, the hand gripping the knife going slack as he watched with a childlike fascination, tongue lolling out to lick his bottom lip as he dropped to his knees. Drips of blood landed on his face as he looked up at her, high-pitched giggles escaping as he wiped some of it off, licking the blood off his fingers, the strong taste of iron making his groin vibrate in excitement.

Breathing heavily, he leaned forward and licked her blood-covered stomach, groaning loudly at the burst of iron on his tongue, body tingling with renewed energy. Standing up, he continued his path to her open wounds, licking those as well, enjoying the feel of the split skin against his tongue, the sinewy muscle mixing with the smooth of the skin was quickly becoming a favorite of his.

Lifting his head up, he cupped her jaw and pulled her towards him, lips sliding together as he kissed her, the blood covering his face making it’s way into her mouth, causing her stomach to turn unpleasantly. She fought against him, as much as it was turning her on, it was also very unsettling for her to taste her own blood; the fact that he was practically drinking from her wounds before kissing her was pressing against her mind, that it was wrong and while she felt sick from it, she found herself running her tongue along his, the iron taste making her gag a bit.

He pulled back, panting softly as he stared her, eyes hooded with a blitzed out look, almost like he just got high with a gram of high-quality marijuana. Licking his lips, he backed away and wiped his face with his shirt, a red tint lingered on his skin as he dropped his arms. Dragging his feet over to a corner of the room, he ran his fingers across a sewing kit and glanced at her through his bangs; she was still bleeding quite heavily and her eyelids were drooping a bit, if he didn’t temporarily fix her, he’d lose her before he intended. Sighing, he picked up a needle and thread, slipping into the medical mind of Jaehwan, making quick but sloppy work, ignoring her sobbed protests and pleds of death.

Tossing the material back onto the table, he spared her a glance again before leaving, the heavy metal door slamming shut behind him. Her head hung in defeat, strands of her hair getting caught in her new stitching while her whole body felt crusty and itchy from the dried blood. She didn’t know how long he was gone, nor did she care, she was too intrigued by the glistening pool of blood below her feet. She can tell where the concrete had soaked up the thick liquid, the little holes in the pool told her; she wondered if her’s was the first to stain the gray floor or if others had been here before and had stained it as well but had faded over time.

She had hoped she was the first, this room had become special to her, became the place where she found love, even if she had been brutally tortured in the process; she wanted this room to be forever her’s and Jaehwan’s. She knew he didn’t feel the same way as her, that he only loved her because she reminded him of his past love and she was fine with that, as long as he felt, even a little bit, of what she felt for him, she was okay.

Hearing the door open again, she looked up and simultaneously felt her heart drop; Jaehwan had come back but his eyes…his eyes were like the man’s she saw before - they were crossed out. Face, eyes, body, all void of emotion, she couldn’t get a reading on him and for the first time since she’s been there, she felt terrified for her life. Swallowing repeatedly, she eyed him as he stalked forward, eyes never moving and body stock still, almost like his movements were being control by another being. He hadn’t move for a while once he was right in front of her, other then tilting his head a bit; she almost thought she was safe when his hand shot out and squeezed her neck, cutting off her airways.

He watched her choke and try to thrash against his hold, how her eyes bugged out from the building pressure in her skull - her beautiful eyes, so unique and strictly her own. Still gripping her throat tightly, he slowly moved toward her eyes, the tips of his fingers gently caressing the dark circles beneath them; he saw that they were starting to glisten more, almost like she was going to cry but he couldn’t have that, it’d just make the whole thing more difficult, meaning he’d have to work quickly or it’d end horribly. Tightening his grip, he shoved his thumb and forefinger into her eye socket, the squelch and suction of the eyeball with the combination of the choked screams almost made him groan loudly in pleasure. However, he had a mission to do and he intended to follow through with it - he’d take care of his needs later.

Snarling a bit, he twisted and pulled, even shoving his middle finger in the socket as well, before he finally had the optical cord snapped. He let go of her throat as he examined her eye, loud gasps and gut-wrenching sobs filled the small space, the noise annoying Jaehwan immediately and he narrowed his eyes at her. Blood rolling down her face in place of where tears should be, the gaping hole in place of her eye, mouth open as she tried to suck in needed air; he tossed the eyeball in his hand as he contemplated with himself.

Making up his mind, he forced her jaw to open wider and shoved the eyeball down her throat, covering her mouth to make sure she didn’t spit it out, leaving her no other choice but to swallow it, blood mixing with more tears as she forced herself to down her eyeball. When he was sure she had it down, he pulled her other eye out slowly, dragging out the situation so that she’d experience it longer. She passed out before he could tear the optical cord, which meant the fun was over for him, unfortunately.

Feeling satisfied, he held the eyeball up and smirked, walking over to the chair that still had the doll sitting on it. Picking it up, he went over to the table that had the sewing kit and cut out a small hole in the head, next to the stitched cross; shoving the eye in the hole, he made a criss-cross stitching through the eye and the burlap. Grinning with pride at his work, he gently picked up the doll and walked back towards the girl, grimacing at the mess she made as he pulled his knife from his boot again.

Twirling his knife, he racked his eyes over her form again, memorizing how it looked, how it tasted…she may have looked like his past love but she definitely wasn’t her, demeaning her to semi-useless. Shrugging, he brought the knife up to her throat and made a swift slash, blood squirting his face again as he cut deeply through her arteries. He licked some of the blood that landed on his lips and slipped the knife back into his boot, leaving her to bleed out as he went to show off his new doll to his brothers.


End file.
